What You Do For Love
by Ayshen
Summary: Liz is in a coma Jason takes on an unlikely ally in his fight for custody of his son. To what lengths will they go to for love. JasLexis. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well...I am going to be finishing up "Free Lex" next week...which made me sad that I wouldn't have a JasLexis story...and then this story popped in my head begging me to write it...I hope you enjoy. Lex fans...the first chapter has no Alexis, but sets up the story...the second chapter is all Alexis..and then Alexis and Jason.**

**Background info: Alexis' cancer went in remission early April. I think everything else is explained in the first chapter.**

The plane touched down shortly after midnight...he could have called the jet, but instead he jumped on the first plane when he read the e-mail from Emily. His son was to be born that day...and he knew it was time to come home.

Things had changed drastically for Jason Morgan... starting that day in March when Sam announced she was leaving...for good this time. He could remember the conversation.

_Flashback_

"_I don't want to hold on anymore because neither one of us wants to be the one to end it..." she said tears pooling in her eyes._

_He made a move to stop her, "Sam"_

_She just shook her head, "don't...don't ask me to stay...because I will...and we will be right back to where we started"_

"_But..."_

"_Jason...don't...just follow your heart" she said before the door slammed shut._

A part of him had wanted to fight her, but he saw the fight had left her eyes...and if he admitted to himself it had been over for awhile...both of them going through the motions...him keeping his child a secret had weighed heavily on his soul...so he watched her go...one last kiss on the cheek and she was on the next plane to New York to pursue the life in the light.

The next day Liz couriered an ultrasound photo. After he asked Spinelli to hack into the hospital's mainframe. This was where he found out that he was having a son...and so he decided to follow his heart...and his heart led him to Greystone mansion...

_Flashback_

"_Jason, I didn't know you were stopping by" Sonny said looking up from some papers._

_He hung his head low not being able to look at him._

"_Everything okay?" the older man said taking notice._

_As he shook his head he finally spoke, "No...there is something I am going to tell you...that you are not going to like, but I have to"_

_Sonny's brow furrowed deeply as he motioned for Jason to continue, "I need out Sonny...out of the mob..."_

"_Why, did Sam? Is it this TV show?"_

"_No Sonny...Sam is gone...it's just...I can't do this...I can't keep putting everyone I love in danger" he said his mind specifically on ten little tiny toes that he loved already more than life itself._

_Sonny looked stunned, "Jason, you...I mean this is sort of a surprise"_

"_Things have changed..." he said not knowing how much to reveal to the man._

_When he looked at him even more confused Jason decided to reveal his secret; knowing he could turst him, "what I am about to tell you...no one can know..."_

_He shook his head in the affirmative and Jason continued, "Elizabeth's baby is mine"_

_All the color drained from Sonny's face, "what" he questioned._

_Jason pulled the tattered paper out of his pocket and thrust it towards Sonny, "During the hostage thing; she told me...and then asked me to let her and Lucky raise it...that my baby would be safe and have a real family...I said okay...but I can't...I love this child...and I can't just let him go"_

"_Him?"_

"_I had Spinelli hack into the hospital's records...that's where I got that...I don't even think Liz and Lucky know it is a boy...and that is why I need out...I need to be able to tell Elizabeth our child will be safe...and I need to know that it is true"_

_Sonny let the words sink in, and he nodded, "you know something like this will take time"_

_Jason nodded, "I am prepared to leave town...for as long as it takes"_

_They discussed formalities and as Jason went to leave Sonny stopped him, "know...that you will always be my brother"_

_He patted him on the back, "thank you Sonny" he said before leaving._

Exactly three days ago he had received the call from Port Charles saying that it was finished. He had come to Paris and wound up on Brenda's doorstep. He couldn't explain it, but having her there to spill his secrets to made sense...someone close enough to Port Charles to understand, but far enough for anonymity. He would have stayed longer, but Emily had insisted they email each other while he was gone...and when he received hers informing him that they were on transit to the hospital where Liz was in labor he was on the first flight back. He hailed down the first cab in sight and rushed to General Hospital. As he came through the doors he saw Emily in tears.

"Em, what's the matter" he said feeling in his gut that something was wrong.

She threw herself in her brother's arms, "oh Jase"

As soon as she calmed they sat down, "Elizabeth gave birth...but there were complications and she hemorrhaged...she is in a coma right now...Lucky is falling apart"

Jason felt like he was going to throw up, "and the baby" he asked his voice above a mere whisper.

That was the only thing that made Emily smile through her tears, "Little Lucas Lorenzo Spencer the third...he is perfect Jason...he has dark hair and the clearest blue eyes...like Laura's"

He felt the blood in his body drain as he heard the babies name...and the fact that there eyes were like Laura's...that is what Lulu had said about his eyes...that they were just like Laura's.

"I gotta go, keep me updated" he said before rushing into the elevator; struggling to breathe. Instead of going down; he pushed the button to the maternity floor...he walked to the nursery window and looked in. Sure enough in the front row Baby Boy Spencer lay...he watched as his child slept. He hated to tear himself away but he had someplace to go...and he wound up in the ICU...he walked towards Liz's room where Robin was checking her vitals.

"Hey" she whispered coming towards him.

Jason felt the tears in his eyes as Robin came to him, "you can see her for a couple minutes if you like...she is stable" she said before walking towards the door.

Before she could Jason's hand was on her arm and when she turned to him he spoke, "I'm sorry" he said looking into the eyes of his first love.

"For what?" she asked confused.

In a moment he was back on the bridge saying the worst things, "for everything..." he whispered.

She felt the water pool in her eyes and she hugged him before pulling back to look into his eyes, "all is forgiven...and I'm sorry too" she said before wiping the lone tear that rested on his cheek.

As he watched her go he slowly turned to the woman who lied in the bed. She looked so tiny her dark hair pasted upon the white of the sheets...her normally glowing skin a pasty white with sickness.

He came to her bed and took her hand, "I came once I heard that you were giving birth to our son...I'm sorry I didn't make it in time...and I'm sorry that I have to do this...but I love our child, I love him so much...and I hope you can forgive me" he said before turning around and walking out.

For a while he simply wandered around Port Charles...sitting on the docks for a long time listening the wind blow around. He needed guidance...he needed to know what the right thing to do was. Was he supposed to go tell Lucky now...or wait for Liz to awaken...and what if she didn't...he sat and let Sam's words play in his head...and he went down to the Penthouse.

Spinelli and Lulu were sitting on his couch...he could tell Lulu had been crying.

"Stone Cold, you're back" Spin said as he walked through the door.

Lulu's bloodshot eyes came upon him, and in one moment she realized, "No Jason...please, not right now" she begged.

He just stared at her almost willing his eyes to give her the apology she needed. She felt it and she ran with Spinelli's mouth hung open.

"Dude, what did you just do to the blond one?" he asked in disbelief.

Jason hung his head, "I came back for my son"

"Oh" Spinelli said covering his mouth no goofy response.

A moment of silence lingered, "Stone Cold sir...not to sound negatory...but how do you plan on getting little Stone cold back...you had me destroy all the evidence"

Jason sat down and ran his fingers through his hair...there was no way he was giving up now. Spinelli walked out in hopes to find his fair blond one.

Lulu Spencer ran, ran to the first place she thought of. Sure enough Dillon was watching an old black and white movie in the screening room at the Quartermaine mansion.

"Do you trust me" she asked out of breath, tear tracks still staining her face.

He looked at her, "Lu, what's wrong?"

"Do you trust me?" she asked again more intensity in her voice than before.

"Yeah of course I trust you now tell me-"

She cut him off, "run away with me"

In an instant he made a decision, "okay"

Five minutes later they were on the road; headed somewhere warm. They hadn't talked much, but from the look on Lulu's face Dillon had a feeling that after this day nothing would be the same.

Spinelli had come back in an hour later looking defeated, "Dude, Stone Cold...the blond one...she has flown the coop" he said handing him a note that simply said sorry and her name.

Jason felt defeated...Lulu was the only person who knew the truth besides him and Spinelli...who as much as he was willing to help wasn't exactly a reliable witness.

After he went to the memory box in the closet...he pulled out the ultrasound picture...and he looked at it. And he thought...thought of what was best for his son. It was then he made the decision. There was one person he knew could help him...he didn't know if she would...but he wouldn't give up without a fight...and in a fight like this she was the best person to have on his side. So he grabbed his trademark leather jacket, hopped on his bike and headed to the other side of town.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis Davis settled in front of the fireplace deciding to relax tonight. Kristina was with Sonny and the boys in Puerto Rico for a week. She had remembered the shock look on his face when she said it was okay for him to take her. And then he smiled that obnoxious smile and told her he was glad they were evolving. The truth was she was grateful to what Sonny had once again become to her...her friend. And when the cancer went into remission officially he was the first one to pop the bottle of champagne in her honor.

Her Molly was another story...she was with her daddy too. The difference was that Ric was a sadistic bastard who had taken her daughter away from her at her sickest. Now that she was well she was putting the case of her lifetime together...not only would she get Molly back; she would annihilate her ex husband. She had already consulted with one of the top custody lawyers in the country...she was quite sure she could do it alone...but she wasn't making the same mistake twice. Before she was too emotionally involved...this time she looked at it from another angle...and this time Ric wouldn't be so lucky.

And Sam...Sam was off in New York shining in the spotlight. The first time she saw her on TV Alexis' heart swelled...and when Sam called that night to gush she fought back the urge to cry. Finally they were feeling some semblance of normality...even if the majority of it was over the phone. Tonight she had called getting ready for her 2nd date with a genuine New York City firefighter. Alexis fought the laugh when Sam exclaimed that he was "normal" She didn't have the heart to explain to her daughter that Davis women seldom were happy with just normal...maybe she should tell her the Ned story sometime.

So there she sat in front of the flickering fireplace. The truth was in May it wasn't cold enough for a roaring fire, but she craved the earthy, home feeling it gave off...so she lit one. Then she poured herself a tall glass of chardonnay and cracked open the book she had been promising to start for ages. Forty pages in and she hears a frantic knock on the door...she knew it had been too quiet...as she gets up she wraps the cream and pink scarf around her newly grown fuzz; as she likes to call it. She had expected Jax...maybe Nikolas. But Jason Morgan was the last person she expected at her door.

Jason had cut the engine pulling down the long drive to the lake house. He had sat there for a couple long moments deciding if he was going to do this...and then he remembered the tiny baby with the chestnut hair...and his heart swelled. So he made his way to the door and knocked.

"Jason...um, Sam is in New York" was the first thing that popped to her mind.

He shook his head, "I came here to see you" he said his voice a mere ragged whisper.

Immediately her mind went to bullets and explosions, "did something happen? Is it Sonny? Are you in trouble"

The reaction made his head snap back towards her, "No, it's...Alexis this is personal"

"Okay, sit down" she said slowly a million thoughts running through her head.

He took a seat on the plush chair adjacent to the couch and didn't speak for a couple of moments.

"Would you like something to drink...I would offer you something to eat but I think that would prove to be more harm than it's worth"

That brought a slight smile to his forlorn face, "I need your help" he stated again.

She nodded her head; not wanting to prod him, "Yes, we have established that"

"I need you to help me get custody of my son"

To say that the revelation brought about shock, or dismay was the understatement of the century. Alexis was sure her mouth was flailing open like a fish out of water.

After that Jason let the story spill forth...from Ric and Sam, to his night with Elizabeth, to the revelation that he wanted to be with his son.

Alexis moved from the couch and started pacing. She had watched him while he talked...saw the anguish in his eyes...and she knew exactly how he was feeling. Still; her own custody hearing was too delicate for her to get involved with a known mobster.

"I'm sorry Jason...I can't help you" she said as his eyes threatened to pool with tears.

Jason didn't usually ask anyone twice, but today he swallowed his pride, "listen Alexis; I know we have had our differences, but please"

Her heart broke for him, "I can't Jason...I am having my own custody battle with Ric...and if I am involved with anyone in Sonny's organization it is going to weight against me"

"I'm out" he stated simply.

She suddenly felt like her eyes were going to bulge out, "what"

For a moment he looked down and then he leveled his most serious gaze at her, "that's why I left...I'm out"

"Out?"

He looked frustrated, "will you stop repeating every word I say"

She covered her mouth to stifle her laugh which caused him to smile for the first time since he laid eyes on his precious son.

"I'm sorry" she said her eyes lit up.

He shrugged, "No, I'm sorry...I am just a bit on edge...if you...I know you have to deal with a lot right now with Molly...so um, I will try and find someone else"

"Wait" she said as his hand hit the knob.

"You are really out Jason?"

The steely resolve in his eyes had left, "I love my son more than anything...more than my own life... and I have ever since I found out...I just want to love my son and keep him safe; so yes I am out"

Alexis lost the battle with fighting the tears, "Jason...I will help you get your son back"

This time it was him who fought the tears, "thank you Alexis...you have no idea what this means to me" he told her.

She smiled at him before he left...amazed by the lengths he was going through...for love. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This moves pretty slow right now...it will move faster later. Anyway I hope you enjoy; thank you to everyone who takes the time to review...it really does make my day!**

He was promptly there at nine o' clock the next morning. He had stopped by the hospital again the night before...in the early morning. He didn't want to cause questions to be asked on why he was there. So at 2 in the morning he stood outside the window...he had to be there for his son; even if the little baby in there didn't know who he was.

Alexis was dressed in a soft lavender sweater and jeans when she heard the knock on the door. She didn't actually know if he would show...the truth was she wasn't one hundred percent sure about this...but there was something in his eyes the night before...something that made her cave. When she opened the door she saw his face marred with worry, and exhaustion.

"Did you sleep at all last night" she asked beckoning him in.

He shook his head, "I was at the hospital...I figured it was best to go when no one else is there so nobody is suspicious"

With a quick nod of the head "Do you want some coffee?" she asked.

The look in his eyes made her laugh, "don't worry Sophia the cleaning lady made it"

"Sure" he said as he watched her walk and bring back two mugs.

"What?" she asked watching him stare at her.

He shrugged, "your wearing jeans"

"I don't do suits on Sunday's"

A simple, honest response came from him, "they look nice on you"

"Thank you" she said feeling quite awkward

This time he nodded. When they sat down she opened her notebook to start.

"Alright tell me exactly how you came to find out about Elizabeth being pregnant...and then how you found out it was your child"

"When I found out the paternity was in question I offered a sample. I was out of town when she got the results back...but Sonny was there...When she got the results he assumed it was Lucky's...she didn't correct him...I just figured it was Lucky's...but it was weird because every time we were together she looked like there was something she wanted to say...I just never asked. During the Metro Court hostage situation we were stuck in the elevator together...she was scared and there she admitted that the baby was mine. I have never been happier...but we agreed not to tell Sam and Lucky right away...Lucky was basing his whole sobriety on this baby...and Sam, I didn't want to her hurt...especially when I found out she couldn't have children...after Alan died I was on the bridge...she came and she asked me to let her and Lucky raise our child. I agreed, my life was too dangerous for a child...I was tortured with the decision...and then Spinelli hacked into the computer system to try and impress me...Lulu was there, she saw it too...at first she was going to tell Lucky...but she decided...it was too much for Lucky to handle. I had Spinelli delete everything that pointed the baby to me. I tried to be okay...but I couldn't...I loved that baby, and I didn't think I could just watch it grow up...I couldn't..." he ended.

Alexis watched him, the way he stared off to the side his blue eyes puddled with tears. She wiped her own lone stray tear.

"So there was a paternity test...that's good...I mean you said Spinelli deleted the results...but that still means that Dr. Lee or another OBGYN did the test...so at least that is a witness that there confirm that the paternity was in question. And Spinelli may not be the most reliable witness but this shows a consistency that there was a DNA test which may make it able for us to get a new one...if we need it. Have you thought about talking to Lucky first?

He turned slowly to her a look of pain in his eyes, "I am going to...I just...what am I supposed to say to him. Hey you know your son; well he is really mine...your wife was lying to you?"

She did something out of the ordinary and laid her hand on his shoulder, "I understand how hard this is for you"

As he nods he stands up, "I never thought I would be a father...sure I had entertained the idea with Michael...and then I lost him...and that killed me"

Her mind traveled back to a not so distant past and she whispered, "I know"

A sad smile came to his face, "you do...thank you for helping me get Michael back then...and thank you now"

"I know what it is like to lose your child...and not be able to do anything about it" she admitted sadly.

"Molly?"

"And Kristina" she responded dabbing her eyes.

Sitting down in front of her, "I will do everything in my power to help you get back Molly...whatever you need...if anything, don't hesitate to ask" he said suddenly feeling a kinship to her.

"Okay" she said quietly.

After he left she went to visit Molly. Luckily Ric wasn't there, but the part that killed her was leaving...sometimes she would purposely put her down for a nap before she did...but this time she was a bundle full of energy and the way she cried when she left. She could still hear her pleas of "mama mama mama" resounding in her head. She finally pulled it together as she approached the lake house at dusk. When she walked up the steps she saw Jason sitting on the porch.

"I didn't expect to see you til-" she started until she saw the bruising on his face and cut lip.

She sighed sadly, "Lucky?"

He nodded and she opened the door to let him in. She made him sit on the couch while she got a rag, some aspirin.

"I'm sorry for coming here...I just...it didn't go well"

As she handed him the glass of water he told her what happened...trying to talk to Lucky; him freaking out...attacking him.

"I just let him hit me...what else could I do...and then he told me he would get an injunction so that I couldn't see my...his son..."

Alexis had never seen Jason Morgan look so lost, "I am not going to lie...we are in for a fight..."

"I know" he said seriously.

"Then let's make our battle plan"

"I know you are out...but you need to keep all ties to the mob out of public sight...I know this is going to be hard...but you can't be around Sonny...you can't be seen in public and God forbid you are there when something illegal happens. I need you to be on the straight and narrow"

"Okay, okay anything for me to get my son back"

The next thing I am going to say you are not going to like but here it goes, "I think you should align yourself with the Quartermaines"

Before he could respond she held up her hand, "I know, I know...believe me I know the Quartermaines especially when a grandchild is involved...but they are stable...people respect them...and I am not saying you have to have Sunday dinner with them...but you still have some of the ELQ stock?"

"Yeah"

"Well...tell them you want to be on the board...okay seriously don't give me that look...I am so not intimidated by it" she said as he stared at her blankly.

The phone interrupted, "hold on I got to get this" she said as she picked it up.

"Hey sweetie" he heard as she disappeared in the back.

As he walked over to the mantle he looked at the pictures. The one with Alexis and Molly giving each other Eskimo kisses was the one that stuck with him...he heard her walk back into the room.

"Sorry that was Sam"

He smiled, "how is she?"

"Good...busy, excited...she has a small part in a movie coming up"

"I'm glad for her"

"Me too"

As he fingered the frame once more he turned to her, "I will go see Edward in the morning"

"Okay" she said as she walked him walk out.

There were new things she was learning about Jason everyday...things that disproved many of the preconceived notions she had about him...

Late in the afternoon she heard a knock on her door...she had expected the delivery man from Gino's. Instead there was Jason Morgan holding her pepperoni and mushroom pizza and ravioli dinner.

"Did you get a new job?" she asked arching an eyebrow at him.

For the first time in days he let out a chuckle, "sort of, but not what you think. I ran into the delivery guy and paid him"

"How much do I owe you"

He waved her off and she decided it was too much to argue about, "at least let me make you a plate"

"Okay"

They started to eat and he told her, "I am working for ELQ"

Her fork clanked on the plate as she dropped it, "what" she asked shocked taking a long drink of water.

"I talked to Grandfather this morning..."

This caused her to laugh, "Grandfather?"

He smiled but continued, "yeah well...anyway he gave me a job at ELQ and he said I can move into the mansion at any time"

"YOU AREN'T?" she exclaimed her eyes getting wide.

She got a grin, "no"

As they ate they talked strategy, "I am going to get statements from everyone who knew of the paternity test...this will give us a better chance of getting a judge to order a new one. So Dr. Lee, Spinelli, Sonny..."

Jason finished, "Emily, maybe Nikolas, Sam and Carly...but I don't want Sam, Em or Nikolas to have to be involved if we can avoid it...and I will talk to Carly tomorrow...she is pretty pissed I left without saying anything to her"

Alexis just smiled, "always protecting those you love"

A knock on the door woke them from their work minds and when she opened the door Sonny held a sleeping Kristina. Alexis took her in her arms.

"Oh my baby, how I have missed you" she whispered peppering kisses on her head.

Sonny beamed, "she fell asleep on the plane"

Alexis walked to lay her down and Sonny caught sight of Jason.

"Hey" he said sadly.

"Sonny"

"What are you doing here?"

Jason didn't know how much to divulge but he just decided to run with it, "Liz had our baby...she is in a coma...I am trying to get custody of the baby...Alexis is helping me"

"Oh man, I am sorry" Sonny said coming to put his hand on the man he considered his brothers shoulder.

"If you need anything" he asked and he saw the look in Jason's eyes...the sad, broken one.

He hung his head, "I know that you can't be seen with me...and I have to keep my distance...but anything else Jason...you know I am here"

"I know"

As he walked out to the door he turned, "tell Alexis I had to go...and Jason...she is the best...the best lawyer...and if you need one...she is a great friend"

Jason heard the words play in his head...and he was grateful to have such a strong ally.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love Daddy Jason...like seriously OMG! Okay, anyway...here is the next installment...all feedback is much appreciated!!**

"Uncle Jason!" Kristina yelped as she entered the house.

Alexis watched as his eyes lit up, his blue eyes sparkling for the first time in a week, "hey Krissy" he said as she threw herself into his arms.

"How was school?" he asked.

This got a big smile, "good...we made Native American hats...and you got a feather for each thing you knew...like your address, phone number, how to tie your shoes, and some other stuff...and I got all of them right"

"Wow, good job!"

"Great job honey, I'm so proud of you" Alexis chimed in.

Kristina beamed, "Mommy, is it okay if Viola and I go to the lake and skip rocks before my snack; Michael showed me a new trick and I want to try it out"

Alexis looked to the younger woman who nodded, "sure honey, just go change first, okay"

"Okay mommy, I love you" she said before running off to her room.

He smiled watching her go, "she is so smart"

"She was just accepted into the gifted program...they grow up so fast...you miss so much" she mused.

"Yeah" he said looking sad.

She noticed the forlorn look on his face, "hey...we are going to get him back...I promise...I'm not going to say it is going to be instant...but Jason he is your son...and we will fight until he is back where he is supposed to be...starting with the trial in two weeks...we have to put our list together of 'witnesses' so to speak"

To that she got a nod, 'I know; I talked to Carly; of course she is willing...it's just...this past week of not being able to see him in person...it's killed me. You know Lucky won't take him out of the nursery even though the doctor's recommend it?"

"What do you mean not being able to see him in person...did someone at the hospital take pictures?"

"Em has...she is trying to play liaison but Lucky isn't budging...and, this is under attorney-client privilege right?"

She nodded worried and he continued, "Spinelli hacked into the camera in the nursery...so I could watch him"

"That Spinelli kid...he is a little strange, but he has a really big heart" she said with a chuckle.

He smiled...it was true. Spinelli had become an important part of his life...and though he had never said it aloud...he loved the kid like he loved Emily.

"Want something to drink" she asked as she walked to the kitchen.

"No thanks" he responded as she walked away.

Jason didn't really know why he was there sitting in her living room...sure she was his attorney, but they already had a hearing date in two weeks...now they were just waiting. The truth was he sat in that living room because he needed to. It wasn't that he didn't have other people...Emily had been great, as much as she could be, but Lucky was her best friend...and Carly...Carly was his best friend, but when he told her about Liz and the baby she had thrown Michael's math book at him, hugged him, then got out her phone book to try to find the best lawyer out there until he told her he had Alexis. He remembered her words, "well...not that I am her number one fan...but she is a great lawyer...don't tell her I said that" That was his Carly, and he wouldn't trade what they had. But she wasn't one he could go and talk to her about this...she was having a hard enough time accepting everything...he couldn't talk to her knowing it hurt her...he just couldn't. And with Alexis...Sonny had been right...she was not only a great lawyer...she had become a good friend. Things were easy with her...no beating around the bush, talking in circles...she said exactly what was on her mind...it was a bit refreshing.

He heard her phone ring, and she peaked out the kitchen door with it pressed to her ear, "I have to take this" she said walking back in.

So he took out the small photo in his wallet. It was one of Emily and his son. It was snapped in a hospital room, but not the nursery. When she had talked to him last the baby was staying in the nursery; against doctors orders...but the family was doing rounds...due to who Nikolas was they had a private room...they would take him in there and take turns holding him, feeding him, nurturing him. Jason was thankful that his son had so many people around who loved him. It made the dull ache he felt in his soul easier to quench.

The door to the kitchen swung open and Alexis stood there with a smile on her face, "so how is that list of witnesses?"

A befuddled look came upon his face, and she continued, "we are going to need them, next Thursday...I got the judge to up the trial date"

Her excitement was infectious and when she hugged him. He didn't shy away letting his arms encircle her and bringing her close to him.

The feeling was not lost on her...the way his strong arms felt against her...the hard plane of his chest, the warmth. She stepped back her face flushed...and he stared down at her so much emotion written in what some had called dead eyes.

"So...we have to get that witness list...and I have other good news...the judge lifted the restraining order...he felt there was enough evidence based on a statement by Dr. Lee that there was a paternity test to lift it"

His eyes squeezed shut, so much emotion coursing through his veins...when he opened them she was them pooled with tears, "thank you" he whispered.

At that moment the look in her eyes of a little boy, lost...and she touched her hand to his cheek.

He melted into her hand...he couldn't explain the feeling...the contact becoming his lifeline.

"Well look at this...couldn't get my brother...so you take the next best thing?" Ric asked swinging the door open.

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Don't you ever knock"

Jason stood staring at the ground...he knew if he looked at Ric he would end up smashing his head into the wall.

"I have these papers to enter Molly into a preschool...they need your signature"

She simply held out her hand, "Mr. Morgan...can't say it's good to see you back in town"

"You can go now Ric"

He leaned in to her, "consorting with mobsters...not so good if you plan on going against me for custody"

Something snapped and in an instant Jason had him by his lapels and pinned him to the wall.

"Shut up Ric"

In an instant he felt her hand on him, "let him go Jason...it's not worth it...it's not worth it"

It was a loaded statement, but he understood and let the man go, "don't talk to her like that again"

Ric shook it off and laughed, "glad to see you still have that awesome personality" he said before leaving.

"I'm sorry" he apologized.

This warranted a huge smile, "don't be...he deserved it"

She looked down at her watch, "I have an appointment at the hospital"

"Okay" he said grabbing his jacket off the couch.

"Why don't you come with me...you can visit your son"

He fought back the emotion, "yeah"

After a short ride he rode the elevator up to the nursery...he didn't know who he would see there...luckily when the doors opened no one was there but Epiphany.

"Miss Davis called...she told me the situation; so you have a half an hour"

"Thank you"

Epiphany handed him a bottle before she walked out. He sat in the rocking chair and fed his son, after putting him gently on the shoulder to burp him.

Alexis walked in and her heart swelled to almost bursting point, "hey" she whispered walking over to him.

He stood his son cradled in his arms as she perched over, "he is perfect"

"Yeah" he said looking up at her their eyes locking.

In a moment the calm was replaced, "What the hell is going on here" Lucky Spencer growled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long. I had a little JasLexis surge the other day; so here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated!**

"STOP" Alexis yelled jumping in front of Lucky.

Epiphany ran in, "what the hell is going on in here" she asked taking Jake from Jason.

"WHY IS HE HERE?" Lucky practically growled.

Alexis tried to play peace maker, "calm down Lucky, please"

He pushed towards her smooshing her in between him and Jason, "I told you to stay away from my son" he growled.

At the moment Jason was more worried about the fact that Alexis was standing in the middle of them, "back off of her" he told him staring straight into his eyes.

For a few long moments they seemed lock in a battle; until Nikolas and Patrick came in.

"What the hell is going on in here" Patrick asked as Nikolas pulled Lucky off.

It was then she saw her opening and she grabbed Jason by his hand, "Jason and I were leaving" she said trying to ignore the stare Nikolas was offering.

She didn't let go of his hand until they were in the elevator, "dammit...he yelled looking for something to punch"

"Are you okay?" she asked after he seemed to calm.

A small nod was all she would receive the whole elevator ride, the walk to the car and the ride to the lake house. She didn't want to push so when they came to a stop she grasped the door handle.

"I'm sorry" he said looking at her with sadness evident in those baby blues.

"For what?" she asked arching an eyebrow at him.

He looked at her surprise dancing in his eyes, "you didn't do anything wrong Jason...believe me if you did; I would be the first one to tell you" she said smiling.

This caused his lips to do a slight turn, "ok"

She opened the door, "I have to go out of town up to Manhatten through Tuesday...I think we should do a lunch meeting tomorrow so we can get on a schedule...next Thursday will be here faster than we know"

"There is a meeting Edward wants me to be a part of tomorrow" he said as she started laughing.

"I'm sorry" she said between giggles. He continued, "so why don't you meet me at ELQ and we can go from there"

She nodded, "see you tomorrow Jason"

It wasn't until she went through the front door that he drove back home. He stopped on the way for food. When he got in the Penthouse Spinelli was sitting on the couch typing away at his laptop.

"Stone Cold...you are just in time" he said excited.

Jason put the bags down, "for what"

"Look" he said turning the screen to him.

There Georgie Jones stood holding his boy and placing the child in direct view of the camera.

"Say hi" she said waving his little hand. The baby opened his little eyes like he was looking as Spinelli zoomed in. Jason touched the screen lightly and put his head down.

"Are you okay Stone Cold?" Spinelli asked worried.

He nodded, "thank you"

"No problem, Georgie told me she was going to be in the nursery tonight...and well she heard of the small stone cold one, and I told her about the camera, I hope that's okay...I mean, I wouldn't have told if I couldn't trust her, and"

Jason watched as his mouth went a mile a minute, "hey...it's okay...everyone will know soon enough...next Thursday is the hearing"

"Dude that is so cool" Spinelli said hugging him and then pulling away.

"Sorry Stone Cold Sir"

"It's fine, anyway I got Chinese food, you hungry" he asked pulling out boxes.

"Score!" Spinelli said looking through the boxes.

After he pulled out a six pack of bottles and a bag, "orange soda and barbecue chips! Stone Cold you are a God" the younger man said.

He shook his head and smiled, "what was he going to do with this kid"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Alexis picked up the phone not wanting to make the call...but she knew she had waited too long to do it...and now the story was probably going to be plastered all over the cover of the Port Charles Herald which she knew was delivered to her daughter daily.

Two rings, "Hey mom" Sam answered.

After the usual pleasantries Alexis decided to drop the bomb, "Elizabeth had her baby...but she fell into a coma...Jason came to me because he is the father of Elizabeth's son, and is fighting for custody"

"Oh" came a couple moments after.

Alexis sighed, "honey are you okay"

"Yeah, I mean wow...I knew about Jason and Liz, but I thought Lucky...that must have been the secret pain Spinelli was always yammering about"

Alexis let out a sigh of relief she was worried her oldest daughter wouldn't handle the news very well, but after the initial shock she seemed to get over it. Instead they talked about the movie she was doing, Nick the normal firefighter, Kristina...it felt nice for it to be normal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

At noon sharp the next day Alexis was led into Jason's office. A pretty young secretary let her in, "Mr. Morgan is still in the meeting with Mr. Quartermaine; he told me to let you in.

Alexis sat there; Jason's office was pretty much like his penthouse...barren. When she heard voices from outside she turned to look. There was a man in a black suit outside, and Alexis couldn't help but notice his obvious assets. The broad shoulders, obviously muscular back...and then he turned around and Alexis thought she may throw up

There Jason Morgan stood in a black suit, with a blue undershirt and Alexis was lusting after him.

"Sorry it ran long" he said coming in to his office.

She was flushed, "Um..it...okay"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

It took a moment to compose herself, "I'm fine, you ready for that meeting"

"Yeah, should we got to the Metro Court"

A quick nod and they left. On the car ride over they started talking normally, and by the time they were entering the restaurant he was relaying a story an ELQ story that had her cracking up.

Sonny sat at a table in the corner with Kate Howard who snapped her fingers in front of his face, "hello"

He stared at them...and it took him back to a time long ago...the restaurant was different, The No Name...but the sparkle in their eyes were the same...and he didn't know how to feel about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Have I ever said how much I love the idea of JasLexis? Because I really, really do, lol. Anyway here is the next chapter in our saga...I didn't intend for it to go this way, but it works for me...I hope it works for you! As always reviews are loved, appreciated and they make my day!**

Alexis Davis sat in her hotel room sipping Merlot going through her notes for the custody hearing on Thursday. It seemed everything was in order; it had to be...she knew it was bad for a lawyer to have a personal stake in a case, but she did...somewhere along the lines it became something more than attorney/client...Jason Morgan became her friend.

She didn't consciously let it happen...no, it just seemed as if one day it was there glaring at her in the face. Jason wasn't the person she had thought him to be...he was kind, thoughtful, Kristina adored him, and she enjoyed being around him...so much that it made her uneasy.

Jason sat on the balcony of Penthouse 2. It wasn't something he did often; but for some reason that afternoon he found himself wanting the feel of the sun hitting his skin. Usually after his visit with Jake he would find himself on Alexis' porch...whether it was talking strategy, or just playing with Kristina...it made him believe that everything was going to work out.

He didn't know how it happened, but one day he realized he liked Alexis Davis...he liked talking to her, being around her, listening to her. She wasn't the person he had thought she was; she was fun, smart, and downright hilarious sometimes...he didn't know what he was going to do without it after the trial.

She was set to meet Sam down the street for dinner but first decided to take a walk in the Village. She wandered into one of those specialty baby stores. Then she saw it...the perfect gift for Baby Boy Morgan...after she made her way down the street to the little Italian restaurant Sam was waiting at. There was a man at the bar was flirting wildly with her daughter. She cleared her throat as she approached.

"MOM!" Sam exclaimed loudly hugging her then turned to the man, "Jack this is my mom Alexis Davis, Mom, this is Jack"

"You're her mom?" he asked in grave disbelief.

Sam laughed, "I told you my mom was young and hot"

"You weren't lying" he said obviously checking her out.

"Nice to meet you Jack"

He nodded as he walked away, "see you later Sam" came as he took one look back at Alexis.

Alexis smiled once they were alone, "he was...nice"

"He is a producer on the movie and practically drooling over you!"

She blushed, "I need a drink"

Soon they were sitting on the patio under twinkling lights talking about anything and everything. Alexis couldn't help but smile; this is the relationship she had dreamed of with her daughter. After dinner they sat nursing two glasses of wine.

"So what is this?" Sam asked picking up the bag from "Le Bebe"

"A present for Jason and the baby" she said nonchalantly

Sam arched an eyebrow at her and pulled out the gift and started laughing.

"You didn't"

Alexis laughed a little embarrassed, "tell me it isn't perfect"

"It is..." Sam said leaving the rest of the conversation for later.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jason found himself walking into the lobby of the Metro Court. He didn't have to wave; he knew that she had spied him.

"Jase" she said excitedly.

He smiled, "hey Carly"

Jax nodded his head, "I will be at the bar; see you later" he asked kissing Carly on the temple. She simply murmured a response and smiled before turning to her best friend.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

"I missed you too"

She brought him over to the small lobby area and sat him on the couch, "so, how are you really doing?"

"Okay" he said letting out a deep breath.

She smiled sadly seeing the toll it was taking on him, "How is the peanut?"

"Getting more and more beautiful everyday" he said letting out a real smile; the one only certain people were able to get bestowed upon them.

"So the trial is Thursday; do you need me to testify, because Jase, you know I will...even if I have to lie"

That brought a small laugh, "no, I don't need you to testify" he said making her face fall.

"But, I would like you there...for support"

This garnered a wide smile, "Is that okay with your lawyer"

"Carly"

"What, you know Alexis hates me and you are all 'buddy buddy' with her nowadays" she whined.

Jason wrung his hands trying to explain, "She is really helping me out and you know...we're...friends" he said with noticeable hesitation.

That got a pair of pursed lips, "fine, just promise me I am not going to lose my best friend to Alexis Davis...not that the men in my life aren't attached to her enough"

"I promise" he said getting up and kissing her on the forehead.

Carly watched as her best friend made his way to the door...she didn't like the tone in his voice; not at all.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alexis was curled under the hotel covers. She and Sam had finished late and when her head hit the pillow she was in a peaceful slumber. That was until four in the morning when the phone rang. What she heard made her jump out of bed and charter a helicopter back to Port Charles.

Jason sat there stoic...Emily, Monica, Carly and Robin had already come down to try and offer support. Carly had finally left when it was time to take the boys to school...she had promised to come back...he had stopped feeling; he let the numbness over take him.

She called Nikolas and got clearance to land on the hospital roof...thankfully she had brought a pair of jeans into the city or jumping out of a helicopter would have proven difficult...in an instant she was navigating down staircases and through hospital corridors.

He sat there waiting for news, and then he heard her voice...and for some reason that made him feel better. When he had got the news; he called her first...he didn't know why; it just seemed natural.

"How is he?" Alexis asked reaching him.

To say he looked lost would be an understatement...it almost physically pained Alexis to see the hurt on his face when he looked up at her, "they don't know...they think it might be a blood infection...they just...they don't know"

Her hands came to his face, "It's going to be okay...he is a fighter; just like his daddy...you have to stay positive...you have to stay strong for him, okay"

A simpled nod came from him and she lowered her hands to his, "when is the last time you heard something because I am a Cassadine and one thing we are good at is harassing the hospital staff for personal information"

This caused his lip to slightly curl upward, "Emily and Robin have been keeping me updated"

They sat quietly after their fingers still intertwined; both saying silent prayers. When the elevator dinged both their heads whipped over.

Robin came out in scrubs, "you didn't hear this from me...but you need to go to the Pediatric ward now...your son needs you" she said giving him a sad smile.

In an instant they were on the elevator headed up to the ninth floor. When the doors opened everyone turned to them...but when Lucky looked over there was a world of pain written on his face.

"He's not my son" he whispered almost guttural.

Emily spoke next, "Luc-, the baby is suffering from a blood disorder and he needs a transfusion. Lucky isn't...we need to get you tested"

Jason turned to Alexis and she nodded, "okay, let's go" he said following Emily into the lab.

Alexis stood there watching him go it wasn't until Nikolas' arm was on hers, "keep us updated on his condition"

She nodded to her nephew and watched as he went after Lucky. When everyone was gone she sat in the cold, hard hospital chair and leaned her head back.

_**Two Hours Later...**_

The first thing he saw when he walked out was Alexis sleeping in a hospital chair in jeans...it seemed off. She was much too refined to sleep in a plastic chair with her head up against a wall.

"Hey" he said touching her arm.

She jumped and then calmed, "is everything okay, how is the baby"

"I am a match...they are doing the transfusion right now...Robin said he should recover fine...no lasting damage"

It was then she grabbed him into a hug, "Oh thank God"

He pulled back to look into her eyes, and for a moment time froze and all he could look at were her lips and wonder what it would feel like to...

DING came from the elevator as a man in a suit walked through, "Alexis Davis"

"Yes"

"I need you to sign for these" he said handing her a thick manila envelope.

She sat down and ripped the top of them...when she got to the papers she gasped.

"What?"

Slowly she turned to him, "Lucky is dropping the suit..."

The tears came slowly into his eyes, "thank you" he said softly.

_**Three Days Later...**_

"Do you have a name picked out?" Alexis asked as she filled out the application for a new birth certificate.

He took the baby off his shoulder and down into the hospital bassinet...today he finally would be able to take his son home. The Quartermaines, even Tracy had already been by offering support, Carly had come with a six foot tall bear, and now Alexis sat filling out the last of the paperwork that would finally make things right.

"Liz should be here to name our son with me...but he needs a name...Emily told me that Liz was thinking of Jacob...So, I think Jacob Alan Webber-Morgan fits this little guy.

Alexis looked over with tears in her eyes, "I think so too"

"Here, I got you something" she said pulling out the baby bag.

He opened it pulling out a miniature leather jacket, "you didn't" he said letting out a soft chuckle.

"Thank you...for everything"

Her hand touched his and then their eyes met...and in an instant his mouth was on hers softly. Their lips met first simply touching each other; until his tongue made it's way to wet her lips; she moaned softly in his mouth as he made way to close the distance between their two bodies. In a moment the kiss was deepened and their torso's were pressed together; hands in each other's hair and then the door clicked.

"Hey!" Sonny greeted excitedly the two boys following him in.

Michael spoke first, "Can we see the baby?"

Jason looked at Alexis his eyes having an almost feral look...then down to Michael, "sure buddy; you want to meet Jacob?"

As the boys ooh'ed and ahh'ed over the baby Sonny watched Alexis...she was skittish, and her hair was mused. It wasn't until he saw the look Jason shot Alexis that he put the equation together...and his stomach was in his ankles.

She excused herself needing some air...but on the way ran into Emily, "Is Jason still here?" she asked out of breath.

"Yes, packing up"

"Good"

"Emily, is everything okay"

"Better...Elizabeth is awake!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, it's been so long! I hope some are still interested. Reviews and feedback are always appreciated!**

Alexis nodded at the younger woman as she ran towards Jacob's room. And that is exactly where Alexis ran from; into the elevator down to the parking garage, out to her car. Once she was safely in the vehicle she allowed herself to breathe. It came out in short spurts and she swore she was going to pass out. So she closed her eyes and counted to ten. She had just kissed Jason Morgan...Jason Morgan, ex to her daughter, cousin to her ex, her daughter's father's best friend...and it was wonderful, amazing and she didn't want him to stop. And now it was playing on repeat in her head over and over again.

Jason stood there; silent...the world around him muted. He watched Michael and Morgan coo over Jacob. Sonny looked at him a strange emotion in his eyes. Part of him wanted to run after her, part of him was stuck to the ground. She was Alexis...Sam's mom, Sonny's babies mom, Ric's babies mom...and all he wanted to kiss her over and over again.

He was about to go; about to ask Sonny to watch Jacob...his mouth moved to open and the door swung wide as Emily bounded in her mouth in a wide smile and speaking a mile a minute.

"Liz is awake"

His heart stopped for a full second or two as the adrenaline kicked in and a wide smile came to his face. Then he looked around and remembered the person he wanted to tell wasn't there.

"So, can we see her"

Emily nodded, "she asked about Jacob"

"Let's go" he said feeling a surge of happiness as he grabbed his son's carrier.

Sonny watched him go; something was off...and something was definitely going on with his best friend and Alexis...and he didn't like it one bit.

Alexis arrived home to the squeal of, "MOMMMY!" and Kristina jumping into her arms.

"Hey baby cakes" she said kissing the top of her head.

"Where is Jason and the baby?" she said her hands perched on her hips.

Alexis sighed forgetting that Jason promised to bring the baby by for Kristina to meet, "I am sorry honey, Jason had a little emergency...the babies mommy woke up from being sick; so he won't be coming by today"

Kristina pushed out her bottom lip, "okay"

"What do you say we have a girl's night in...order some pizza, watch Princess Bride, Ice cream sundaes"

A bright smile broke out, "inconceivable!" she said before running off.

She let out a sigh...she had to keep her mind off of Jason.

Jason walked slowly into the room; Liz had been obviously crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked in that simple way he always had.

"Emily told me everything...I just...never wanted to hurt anyone like I have" she said.

He nodded, "I know" he said while pulling their son out of his carrier.

"He's beautiful" Liz said the tears streaking down her face.

Jason laid him next to her, "he is...I named him Jacob Alan Webber-Morgan; I hope you don't mind"

"I like it" she said touching her hand to his little one.

They sat silently marveling over the life they created until Epiphany walked in.

"I am sorry guys but visiting hours were over hours ago, and we need to run some tests...you can come back bright and shiny in the morning"

Elizabeth nodded, kissing her son on the forehead, "go to Daddy" she said tearfully.

"I will bring him back first thing in the morning, okay?"

She nodded and Jason walked out towards the elevator remembering he had somewhere to be.

Two slices and a half an hour into the movie there was a knock on the door. Alexis got up and opened it and there he was.

"JASON!" Kristina cried running over.

"The baby" she said kneeling down.

Jason smiled, "his name is Jacob"

"He is so cute, can I hold him"

He looked around seeing the pizza box, and Alexis not talking, "I don't want to interrupt; I just"

Alexis spoke next, "no, come on in...there is plenty of pizza" she said their eyes interlocking for a few long moments.

"Sit down, okay here" he said putting Jake in her arms.

She practically squealed with delight.

"I'm sorry if I am interrupting" he said turning to Alexis.

"Your not" she said a nervous smile plastered on her face.

Neither looked at each other as they spoke; their eyes glued to the children in front of them.

"You left so quick"

"How is Elizabeth" she said in her best attempt to deflect.

"Fine, as well as to be expected"

"She is lucky to have you"

"She has a lot of people; not just me"

She stayed quiet and he used the opportunity to speak again, "back at the hospital the ki-"

"It's okay, don't...no big deal"

"To you or me?"

She was getting flustered, "both of us"

"I wanted to kiss you" he said saying the word low so Kristina wouldn't hear.

"What" she asked the words shaky this time.

"I have for awhile; I should have told you"

"Jason I..."

"If you don't feel the same"

She sighed, "I do"

"Okay"

Jake started to gurgle, "mommy look he is talking!" Kristina exclaimed.

Jason picked him up, "hey buddy, you hungry"

"Mommy can Jason and Jacob stay for the movie and ice cream" the little girl asked.

Alexis looked to him and then back to her daughter, "if Jason wants to"

"Do you Jason?"

"Sure Krissy"

"Good, I will go get the bowls"

As she ran off Jason sat Jake back in the carrier and looked at Alexis.

"This is weird" she said.

He just smiled that little boy smile that had gotten her in this mess in the first place.

"JASON" Kristina shouted from the kitchen.

And he walked by her almost as if he was going to pass and then put his arm around her and kissed her again.

He pulled away, "coming Krissy"

Alexis stood there and looked at the boy in the carrier, "you didn't see that"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So as many of my stories go...this one took a shift; I like it. I think it will add a fun/funny twist to the usual drama. This one is just kind of a filler to shift that way. Hope you like; reviews are always appreciated!**

"Again Jase, AGAIN!" Kristina yelled.

Alexis looked up from her file...she was sitting on the dock out on the lake watching as Jason tossed Kristina high in the air causing her to cannonball in the water. Jake slept peacefully beside her in the sun proof playpen. She watched the wide smile on her daughter's face, and the way the sun glistened off his perfect bronzed back. Three days ago had been their first kiss...since then there had been one more; stolen on the porch as the moon dipped behind the trees. She couldn't get him out of her head since...he was there crawling under her skin, intoxicating her.

He watched as Kristina swam to shore to get the beach ball...when she was safe on the sand he allowed himself to look at her...the sun shone off her hair as she sat in a tank and linen pants pouring over paperwork for Molly's new custody case. He knew that she was pulling all the strings she could, but he knew he had to do something to help her. It wasn't something he had let her know; they weren't too great at words...he could stay silent with her for hours and say more than he did talking to another person for hours.

She was back engrossed in her file when she felt water droplets, "MAMA! Daddy is here" Kristina said running to her.

Alexis looked at her watch, "oh crap" she said realizing the time.

Jason came up and she turned to him, "Sonny's here to take Kristina"

"Already"

"I guess we lost track of time"

He nodded, "go, I will bring everything in"

She pulled Jake out of the playpen and starting walk towards the house.

"DADDY!" Kristina cried greeting Sonny at the door.

There was a scowl on his face, "I was getting worried"

"Sorry, we were out by the lake and I lost track of time"

A slight nod towards the baby, "Jason's here?"

His tone made her sheepish in a way, "yeah, he is bringing the stuff in; come on in"

When they got into the living room he saw the familiar way she moved; laying the baby down in a basket.

"We will be right back" she said leading Kristina towards the back bedrooms.

Jason walked in a moment later only clad in swim trunks, "hey"

"Hey"

"How are you?"

"Good, you? Jacob?"

"Great; he is going home with Liz tonight; so just trying to spend some time with him"

Sonny nodded the awkward silence a new occurrence between the two.

Luckily Alexis and Kristina interrupted.

"Ready Princess" he asked his dimples peaking in.

She nodded, "bye Mommy!" she said giving her a kiss...and then she went to Jason, "bye Jase!" she said also peppering his cheek with a kiss.

"Bye, bye Jakey" she said waving to the basket.

Sonny nodded, "see you later"

They both watched him go and when Alexis closed the door she felt warm breath on her neck and Jason spun her around and pinned her against the door.

Brown eyed met blue and she saw the desire blazing in them as he licked his lips before leaning his mouth down on to hers.

She didn't know what she was doing; letting herself be intoxicated by this man...it was taboo, maybe wrong, and yet she let her fingers curl in his hair.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the sound that tore them apart.

He pulled away from her slowly the desire in his eyes blazing at her. Reluctantly he pulled away to tend to his baby.

Alexis could hardly catch her breath; she didn't know if she wanted to...she hadn't felt that feeling since Spinelli had been dropping off part of his stash.

Jake quickly fell back asleep and Jason took him to Molly's room and lie him in the crib.

"What's going on with us?" she asked chewing on her lip nervously.

He shrugged, "I want you"

Where was a paper bag when she needed it?

"We can't...it's too complicated" she said shaking her head and turning around as if to try and mask the want she had for him.

In a moment his breath was on her ear, "if you want me to go; I will"

In a split second she made a decision; her mouth was on his and her hands were busy with the laces of his board shorts.

His hands didn't stay idle as it toyed with the hem of her tank top touching the soft skin of her torso.

She pulled him towards the couch on top of her and as their eyes met she spoke, "no promises, just right here...right now"

Then his mouth was on her body, clothes were peeled, and in a moment they became one their bodies telling what their mouths would never say. And after they lay together on the couch...limbs intertwined...silent until the sound of the cell phone vibrated against the coffee table.

He sat up and grabbed it; as Alexis clutched the afghan to her body.

"Hello...oh good, yeah...I will bring him right over"

When he hung up her turned to her the corners of his lips upturning slightly, "That was Emily...I have to bring Jake to Audrey's"

"Okay" she said suddenly shy.

As he walked to the back bedroom to get Jacob; she hurried and threw her clothes back on...wondering if he had any regrets...it was definitely a weird situation but it felt right in the moment.

He came down with Jacob looking up out of his carrier. Alexis knelt down, "bye bye sweetie"

Jason sat him down by the door and came to her his hand reaching out to cup her cheek, "the ball is in your court"

She nodded knowing what he meant as he leaned down and left her with a kiss that made her lips tremble.

Two hours later she sat with a glass of wine and a pad of paper making a pros and cons list of being with Jason...the cons outweighed the pros three to one...and yet there was one pro that seemed to overshadow the rest...Jason Morgan had lit a fire in her that could not be easily quenched. She wanted him...his fingers in her hair, his tongue in her mouth, their hands exploring each other's bodies...

A half an hour later and 3/4's a bottle of wine she was nowhere in her decision making. The doorbell rang and when she opened it he stood there.

Lips loosened by liquor she stared at him the lust darkening her usually chestnut orbs.

"You came back" she said her voice dropping to a husky level.

"Yeah"

As honest as the first time he said it so did she, "I want you"

But she continued, "I shouldn't, because are lives are complicated and yet I do...but I can't say I'm ready for something public"

His gaze looked down on her, "you want to keep it a secret? That's fine...I don't talk much anyway" he kidded.

"So are you my secret lover" she teased the liquor and the lust affecting her brain.

This caused him to smile real, "I guess I am" he said taking that opportunity to close the space between them, walking in the door and kicking it closed with his foot.

"Where should we begin?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hope you enjoy...feedback is much appreciated!**

"Everything looks in order...Grandfather will be so proud" Alexis teased.

Jason shot her the death glare and she laughed picking up her carton of Chinese food.

"So, you're really staying on at ELQ?"

He nodded, "It's something to do for now"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "you like working there!"

A slight smile is all he gave up and she laughed, "don't worry Mr. Morgan I will classify this under attorney client privilege."

There was something about the way Jason Morgan smiled that could take her breath away every time. She had known him forever...been kind of friends once, enemies, friends, his lawyer and now she was...she didn't know what she was but she wasn't ready for it to stop. Jason made her feel alive; sexually and otherwise in a way another man hadn't done in a long time.

"Well thank you for that" came out with a choked chuckle.

"Anytime" she teased

When he looked at her his hand came up to move a piece of bang out of her eye...there eyes locked and in a moment his lips were on hers. He had been waiting to kiss her; watching her lips as she spoke. There was something intoxicating about her...the way she spoke, her jaded sense of humor...and it drove him insane. There were times where it was hard not to touch her...to push her bangs out of her face, rub her arm, pull her close...and now they were here again crashing into each other. It escalated fast; her hands unbuttoning his jeans while he slowly popped each button open on her collared shirt. His mouth moved from her mouth down her neck and to her chest. Slowly he suckled the flesh hearing her moan in response...it only egged him on. After removing her shirt he put his hand to her pants; to which she pushed him down on the couch so that she was straddling him. And at that moment they both heard the door click open.

"Stone-...Goddess Mo-, uh..." Spinelli said standing there slack jawed.

Alexis pulled her shirt closed and wished she could crawl up into her skin.

Spinelli managed to stutter out a, "The Jackal will leave now"

"No Spinelli; you stay...this is your house...I am just going to go...Jason I will talk to you later" Alexis said managing to grab her jacket and manuever her way out of the Penthouse.

Jason watched her go and then looked at the young man who was still standing there his eyes wide.

"Spinelli sit down"

He did as he was told, "yes Stone Cold sir"

"Listen what you walked in on-"  
"You and the Goddess Mother" Spinelli interrupted a goofy smile on his face.

"Alexis and I"

"She is really hot like a MILF"

"MILF?"

"Mom I'd like to-"

"Stop, I don't want to know the rest"

"The Grasshopper is happy if the Master is happy, and the Goddess Mother is a worthy partner for the-"

"No one can know"

The younger mans face contorted, "what does the Stone Cold one mean?"

Jason rubbed his chin, "Alexis and I...whatever it is that we are doing; we are not announcing it around town...so can I trust you to keep a secret?"

"Even from the blond one?"

"Yes Spinelli"

"The Jackal does not understand why"

"It's complicated, okay"

"Okay Stone Cold you can trust that the Jackal will be the keeper of your secrets as he was your secret pain"

"Thank you Spinelli" he said as the younger man ran up the stairs. He grabbed his leather jacket; he needed to get out.

Alexis walked in to the darkened lake house. It was strange for no one to be home but Kristina was at Sonny's for the weekend and Molly was still with Ric...not for long; she was buying her time now...coming up with a case that was unbeatable.

She poured herself a glass of wine and sat on the chaise lounge...letting thoughts run into her head. Her daughters..all three of them, Jax, Nikolas...and when she really let her guard down she invited the warm feeling that thinking of him brought. It was insane; she knew it...she knew that she should call it off, tell him they shouldn't see each other anymore...and yet all she could think about was when she was going to see him again. She needed to snap out of it...so she headed towards the bathtub.

Jason felt the cold wind hit his face on the docks. He didn't know why he had come here...he had driven over to Liz's house to see Jake but the lights were out...he fought the urge to show up on Alexis' doorstep; he knew she was probably freaked out about Spinelli...so here he was freezing his ass off on the docks.

Then he heard the sound and he ducked in the alleyway. And what he spied was Ric and some man...some man who just happened to be one of Lorenzo Alcazar's associate. Jason silently thanked Spinelli for the camera phone he had upgraded Jason to when Jake was born. He slid the phone out and began clicking away...it was obvious that Ric was doing something illegal...and it was his job to prove it.

An hour later Spinelli was clicking on his laptop, "Stone Cold...these are really high quality photos" he said as he was setting up the portable printer.

"May the Jackal ask how you are going to use these to your benefit against the Dastardly DA?"

Jason turned to him, "Alexis helped me get my son back...I intend on returning the favor"

Spinelli looked almost giddy, "Oh the Goddess Mother will be so elated to get the pint size one back"

"I hope so...and thanks Spinelli" he said taking the pictures.

Alexis had just decided to crawl into bed when she heard the incessant pounding on her front door.

"Alright, I'm coming" she said turning on the light.

When she opened the door Jason was standing there and she couldn't help but smile.

"Hello"

"Sorry, it's so late" 

"No worries come in"

He walked in and then turned around to her, "I have these for you" he said handing her a manila envelope.

She was about to make a quip about manila envelops not being romantic until she opened the envelop and slid the pictures out.

"That man is Rafael Ramos...a known arms dealer...and that is Ric on the docks with him taking a bribe"

Her hand was over her mouth and tears came to her eyes, "Jason this..."

"Molly belongs with you"

In that moment she looked at him the honesty written on his face and she kissed him...hard. Her hands coming to the buttons on his shirt as she pulled him towards her room. Alexis Davis was falling hard for Jason Morgan...and there was nothing she could do to stop it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hope you like; reviews are always appreciated!**

They lie in bed; her chestnut hair splayed on his chest as he drew lazy circles upon her naked back.

The clock glowed 2:30 and Alexis groaned, "I have court in the morning"

"I should go" he said not really making any effort to move.

She moved her head to look into his crystal blue eyes, "stay"

"Are you sure?" he asked knowing that they weren't exactly public about what was going on.

A quick smile, "well if you don't want to"

He pulled her close to him again, "I do"

"Good" she said curling next to him and falling asleep.

Jason Morgan wished every night could be like this.

The sun shining through the curtains woke him. He was usually an early riser anyway but he knew he should go before Viola showed up.

A piece of hair hung over her face and he tucked it behind her ear

"I have to go" he said as she opened her eyes sleepily.

"Okay"

His lips came to hers once more before he headed out of the lake house.

Sonny headed over to Alexis' house just as morning broke. Kristina had forgotten her backpack for summer camp and he promised to run over to get it. Usually he would send one of his men but he didn't think Alexis would appreciate Max waking her up...He pulled down the road that headed towards the lake house and when he was two blocks from the turn in; he saw a car signaling to turn out. He wouldn't have noticed it had it been any other car...but right there was the white Escalade. Sam had made him help pick out for Jason's birthday...it was so obviously not a Jason car but he kept it even after he and Sam went kaput. And now it was there; coming from Alexis' house, and Sonny didn't know why his stomach turned the way it did. He slowed and waited until Jason was out of view and then he turned down the same street following the track marks...sure enough they led straight to the lake house's garage. He got out of the car and cursed under his breath...he didn't know what the hell was going on between Jason and Alexis but he didn't like it.

Alexis heard the knocking and she turned over remembering that Jason had left. She smiled and wondered if he had come back. As she pulled the robe off the door she grumbled.

"Did you forget your key" she asked opening the door.

Instead of two blues eyes she got two brown ones.

"I wasn't aware I had one" he said.

"Um, thought you were Viola" she said her eyes looking at his expensive Italian shoes.

He could tell she was lying and that made him swallow hard, "Krissy...she forgot her backpack here"

"Oh, well come in, let me grab it"

As he walked in the living room he looked around...and he wondered...if Jason sat on the couch with her like they used to do, or if he made her eggs and coffee as good as he did, and as he looked down the hallway to the bedrooms he couldn't help but imagine Jason touching her, kissing her, laying with her, and the thought made him want to throw something. He and Alexis hadn't been anything more than friends, co-parents in a long time...but thinking about her with Jason made him ache.

"Sonny" she said waking him out of his daze.

A quick shake of the head, "sorry, I was somewhere else right now"

"Tell Kristina I love her and will see her tomorrow night, right?" she said handing him the pink Ariel backpack.

"Will do" he said with a nod and then left.

Sonny left with confusion in his heart and questions on his mind.

Alexis rubbed her neck during court later in the day. Ric droned on with his closing argument and she wished she had made a voodoo doll of him that she could stab at this moment. Luckily the judge seemed to need a break too and called a short recess.

She walked towards the cafeteria area; in need of a latte when she felt someone pull her in a door with their hand over her mouth.

"Shhh" she heard the familiar voice say.

The closet was small and as she turned she saw two blue eyes glowing in back of her.

"What the hell"

He silenced her with his lips on hers and before she knew it her hand was undoing his pants.

"What are you doing here" she questioned between kisses.

"Spinelli's hearing for when he shot himself in the foot"

She nodded as he attacked her neck. She felt his hands start to slide up her thighs. Usually she wouldn't call herself impulsive or spontaneous...yet here she was in the courthouse broom closet about to have sex..

Jason Morgan wasn't the sex in public type but there was something about the way her lawyer skirt moved when she walked...and the way her perfume lingered in his mind for hours. He knew that he had to have her right then.

It didn't last long, it was frenzied, hot and exhilarating and when they were done he smoothed her hair, she wiped the lipstick off his lips and straightened herself out.

"See you later"

"Yeah" he said before she gave him a quick peck and then looked to make sure the coast was clear.

He waited a minute before he let himself out...he knew that being discreet was a priority.

Sonny hadn't noticed Alexis going into the supply closet but he watched her as she walked out flushed, hair a little more mused than usual, skirt off kilter...and he watched that door for two minutes before he saw his best friend walk out..

Jason came by the Penthouse to grab change his shirt...he had visited with Jake that evening; who decided after he was done with dinner he was going to throw up on Daddy's shirt. As he pulled the gray tee over his head he heard his door open and shut. He figured Spinelli had forgotten something so he trotted down the stairs. Instead of finding the mopey haired teen; he found Sonny standing there.

"Hey" he greeted.

"We need to talk"

Not liking his tone he stonewalled, "actually I was on my way out, can we talk later"

"No"

"What is so important?"

"You sleeping with the mother of my child"

If his eyes could have rolled out of his head they would have...but Jason simply looked at him annoyed but didn't speak.

"Did you think you were slick...leaving early in the morning, sneaking in closets"

This just caused Jason's blood to start boiling but he held his composure, "I don't know what you are talking about, and even if I did...it's none of your business; so if you will excuse me...I have to go"

Sonny kept talking, "Alexis isn't like other women...you can't just use her and break her heart"

Jason had finally come to bursting point, "no, that is your job, right? Don't stand there and talk like you know what the hell is going on with Alexis and I"

"What the hell do you know about me and Alexis, huh Jason? Did Carly tell you because I'm sure you don't have the whole story...she doesn't deserve half ass...she had that with Ric; so instead of playing games with her heart just break it off before it becomes serious"

He shook his head, "you have no idea what I feel for Alexis"

"What, what do you feel for Alexis...tell me why exactly you won't be the next guy to break her heart" Sonny asked his emotions running on overtime.

That got a shrug and the truth, "because I love her"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Total filler chapter. The Ball is next chapter...and that one will live up to the title of this story...and probably be the last chapter. Hope you enjoy; feedback is appreciated!**

Sonny stood there slack jawed, and fought the urge to ram his fist into  
his best friend's mouth. He loved her; it wasn't just a rebound  
relationship…he loved her. The words replayed in his head and he fought  
the sick feeling in his stomach. Turning he let himself out in the  
hallway; their hallway…the memories of her suffocating him as he walked  
into the elevator and punched the numbers.

Jason stood there silently. He had said it; out loud…out loud to a man who  
wanted to ram his head into a wall. Sonny had needed to know; he had to  
realize that this wasn't just some game for Jason…he loved her. It was the  
most honest thing he had admitted in months. It wasn't something he had  
expected, or even wanted but it happened…and he wouldn't give her up; not  
without a fight.

Alexis got dressed slowly; she really didn't want to go to court that day.  
Seeing Ric acting like the proverbially ass he was only could amuse her so  
much. Reaching for her black pump she grabbed the gray shirt in the  
corner. "He must have left it" she thought before bringing it to her nose.  
This wasn't like her, smelling a man's shirt, missing his touch so much it  
left tingles on her skin…this whole whirlwind of a relationship had been  
like that…electric.

As Alexis guided her car into the parking spot her phone began vibrating.

"Alexis Davis"

He smiled just hearing her voice, "do you have time for lunch at the Metro  
Court"

"Yeah…should I meet you at the restaurant?" 

"Actually, I have a room there"

She blushed, "oh a room"

That caused him to laugh, "I figure there is more privacy...there is something I want to talk to you about"

"Is everything okay?"

"Fine, but I figure it's easier to talk without Carly, Jax and whoever else is eating at the Metro Court today watching"

She grinned, "Sounds good, I will be there at 1"

"See you then" he said before clicking. He wasn't anticipating this conversation but he wanted breaking the news about Sonny to be done as gently as he could to spare her worry, or pain. To see her hurt would torture him.

He found his way over to Audrey's house to visit with Jake. Elizabeth answered the door smiling.

"Hey, Jake just woke up from his nap, would you like to feed him?"

"Of course" he said feeling the stirring in his soul.

After he fed him; he turned him gently on his stomach and rubbed lazy circles on his back to burp him. Elizabeth stood watching him.

"Wow, he seems to like that method better than mine"

A smile tugged at the corners of Jason's lips, "Alexis told me Molly liked that"

Liz's brow furrowed, "Alexis? Oh she was your lawyer, right?" she said answering her own question.

"She was...and now she is my friend" he told her feeling awkward defining what he and Alexis were to each other.

"Oh"

"Anyway, I should go" he said putting Jake down in the bassinet.

"You could stay and have lunch" she asked.

He pulled on his jacket, "I have plans...thanks for letting me drop in" was the last thing he said as he headed to his car.

"Anytime" she said more to herself. Something had changed in Jason...and she didn't know what it was; he was lighter...smiled more...and it made her feel uneasy.

Alexis pretended to take notes while Ric gave his extremely long winded closing argument...she wondered sometimes if he just talked to hear himself. Luckily after this; the case would be over and she could give Ric just the surprise to ruin his day.

"The jury will have time to deliberate" the judge said as he rapped his gavel.

Ric made a move to come towards her but she made a beeline out the door...she wasn't going to let him foul up her afternoon.

Jason sat in the suite Carly had basically given him to use whenever. And he waited for her wondering how he was going to tell her. In a flurry she came through the door, stripped off her jacket down to the silky camisole, poured herself some water from the wet bar all while complaining about Ric.

He knew he had to tell her but in that moment all he wanted to do was touch her, kiss her, make love to her.

She was mid rant when she felt his hands touching the bare skin of her arms and then his mouth coming to her neck.

Her body sighed involuntarily as his hands pulled her camisole out of her skirt.

"Are you hungry" he asked.

"Not for food"

"Good" he said as he unzipped her skirt and began sliding it down her legs.

After they lie tangled in the cool sheets; skin practically melded together until her phone began to ring.

She groaned as she looked at caller ID, "Alexis Davis" she answered sitting up.

"Okay, yes I will be right there"

Turning to him, "the jury is in, I have to go"

"You haven't eaten" he said simply.

"I'm fine"

Just then the room service knocked on the door. Jason stepped out of bed and threw on his jeans and shirt quickly went to answer it. To his surprise his best friend was standing there.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" she asked.

Blinking at her was his only response, "hello earth to Jason...by the way what did you order" she said pulling off the lid.

"A chicken salad and a burger and fries?"

Alexis heard the voice outside the door and froze. If Carly saw her in there; it would probably be a bigger explosion then Jerry Jacks blowing up the lobby.

"I'm hungry"

"Why don't you have shoes on?" she said getting suspicious.

Jason watched the wheels start to turn in her head, "My hours have been all messed up since Jake. I wanted to get some sleep; Spinelli is at the Penthouse with Georgie...I just couldn't get comfortable"

"Okay" she said trying to look past him in the room.

"Thanks Car for bringing this" he said pulling the tray inside without opening the door more than he had to.

Alexis was standing behind a bookshelf holding her breath. Finally it seemed Carly was placated enough to leave.

Jason turned to her smiling, "that was close"

"Ya think?"

He kissed her at the door, "see you later"

There was something about watching her walk away that he loved; especially when her hair was a little mused and her skin glowing. For a moment he almost forget that they didn't get a chance to discuss the Sonny situation.

Carly was standing at the concierge desk stewing. Something was up with her best friend and she did not like it one bit. She watched the elevator ding and Alexis walked out a little more disheveled than usual...and suddenly the gears in Carly's head began to spin, and she felt like throwing up.

Alexis smiled in the courtroom after hearing the judge pound his gavel after the not guilty charge came back. Ric walked over offering his congratulations.

"Thank you" she said smiling.

He moved to walk away and she spoke again, "oh and Ric, before you go"

"Yeah"

"See you in court" she said handing him the file and walking past him.

Curious he opened the envelope, and he felt the bile rise into his throat.

Alexis hopped into her BMW with a smile on her face; this day was turning out better than she had planned.

She arrived at the lake house and the elegant envelope with her name scrawled across in ornate calligraphy was sitting on the desk. She kicked off her Manolo's and grabbed the letter opener. Slowly she ripped it open pulling out the silver card.

Nikolas had talked to her about this months ago...the black and white ball...which would be also an announcement for his engagement to Emily. Her phone began to ring and when she answered her oldest daughter sounding exuberant was on the other line.

"So when are you coming to Manhattan so we can get dresses"

"You got your invite?"

"Yes and I can't wait. A ball, I've never been to a ball"

"I'm glad you are excited...how about I drive up this weekend and we can do lunch and spend the day shopping"

"I can't wait! Ugh, my phone is ringing; I gotta go...see you Saturday"

"Yeah, I love you Sam"

"I love you too Mom"

As soon as she hung up the phone her cell was ringing. She smirked as she noticed the called ID.

"Alexis Davis"

"Damn you Alexis; where did you get these?"

"Well hello Ric, no hello Alexis; how are you doing this glorious afternoon?"

She could hear him practically growl on the other side, "what do you want"

"I want my daughter back Ric...she belongs with her mother, and until she is; I plan on using these pictures in family court"

He was silent so she finished, "any questions...contact my lawyer" was all she said before she clicked on him.

Two seconds later her phone was ringing.

"What? Or Nikolas; I'm sorry I thought you were someone else. What do you need? You can't be serious...today...have the jet fueled...alright; talk to you later"

She hung up the phone and sighed before flipping it open again, "Sonny, this is Alexis...I know it's short notice but I need you to keep Kristina this week. I have emergency Cassadine business in London. Please call me back if it's going to be a problem; I am leaving this evening"

Going to her bedroom she began to pack and then she remembered Sam. Groaning she dialed her daughter's number.

"Hello...Sam, I have to cancel this weekend...Cassadine Business...London...I love you too sweetie...bye"

The last of her bag was packed when she heard a knock at the door; she was about to curse the heavens until she saw Jason standing there.

"Hey"

"Come in" she said moving out of the way.

He saw the bags, "going on a trip?"

"Cassadine business, London...for a week"

"Oh"

On a whim she made a decision, "you can come with if you like...I am sure it will be ultra boring; I am going to have meetings...and I understand if you don't want to but I thought maybe and"

Jason looked at her, and he didn't think before he spoke, "yeah"

She gave him those dimples that he had come to adore, "okay. good, the jet leaves at 6:00...do you want to go pack and meet me there"

"Okay" he said before turning to her, pushing the bangs out of her eye and kissing her tenderly.

He left and she watched him...wondering what she had gotten herself in to.

A couple hours later she made her way into the airport...she had talked to Kristina for half an hour...she missed her girl and was already anticipating returning home to her. She thought about stopping by Ric's to see Molly but she didn't want to risk him being there and world war three breaking out; so instead she called the babysitter and told her she wouldn't be coming for the week. As she made her way through the terminal; there he was standing in his trademark blue jeans and leather jacket...and she couldn't help the way she felt drawn to him.

"Hey you"

He smiled and it made her stomach flip flop like a teenager, "ready?" he asked.

"Let's go Mr. Morgan"

"You first Miss Davis"

Sam had driven down from Manhattan to surprise Alexis and accompany her to London. But when she got to the terminal she saw her mother walking with a very familiar man...and suddenly everything started to make sense in her head...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I lied...this is second to the last chapter. Hope you like; feedback is appreciated, and Happy New Year!**

Alexis sat at her vanity taking the blush brush over her collarbone. Nikolas' black and white was that night, and as much as she didn't feel like going...she knew that he needed her support there. The black dress was perfect; strapless, hugging her body perfectly. Her hair was pulled up, the bangs left down falling fashionably over her eyes. Sam was supposed to come over for a hair and makeup session but that was all blown to hell now.

_Flashback_

_The hotel room was dimly lit; the sun setting behind the buildings. She was lying down her eyes closed, her feet on his lap while he read some travel book about London. After her meeting with Cassadine business they had lunch, and then he told her about Sonny. First she had yelled, ranted, bitched Jason out for not telling her sooner. But in the end, she let it go. For Sonny her give a damn was busted. Now they sat here peacefully; she didn't want to concern herself with Port Charles...choosing to be in this moment with him._

_A quick rap at the door announced their room service. He slowly stood up to answer it as Alexis swung her feet off the couch. She wasn't quite expecting what happened as her eldest daughter pushed passed Jason._

"_I knew it" she stated the hurt look written in her dark brown eyes._

_Jason stood there stoic looking at Alexis; her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest._

"_Sam, I"  
_

"_Is this revenge? I mean for months you pushed a wedge in between Jason and I...constantly telling me how dangerous he was...I loved him, I loved him...and this? I mean is this because I slept with Ric"_

"_NO" she said raising her voice to almost shouting._

_Their eyes locked, and Alexis tried to explain, "Sam this wasn't...it isn't about you"_

"_How can it not be?"_

"_And you, my mother"_

_Alexis watched his blue eyes darken and his voice lower, "I never meant to hurt you"_

"_Yeah neither of you did...right, screw both of you...or each other I guess" she said before running out._

_She made the move to run after him but Jason held her arm, "she needs time to cool down"_

_An hour later; Jason was packing to go._

"_If you think this is best" he asked one more time at the door._

_Her eyes lowered she nodded and he leaned down to place his lips on hers...it was a kiss of goodbye._

It had been a week, and she went out of her way not to speak to him. It had been easy the first days. Ric had finally signed the custody papers and Molly had come home. That was the time it was hardest for her not to pick up the phone; not to share the news first with him. This was the way it had to be...she didn't mean to hurt Sam, and if staying away from Jason would help their relationship...she would do it; no matter if it killed her in the process.

Jason pounded on the hotel room door before it finally flung open.

"What?"

He looked at her intently but without anger, "I'm sorry, sorry for everything I did. I know I hurt you, I know I broke your heart. And if you never forgive me, I can live with that. But we didn't do this to hurt you; I swear to that Sam. Please don't punish her for that...hate me, but she doesn't deserve your hate"

Sam felt the anger soften as she looked at the man she used to love, "you love her, don't you?"

His head hung and he didn't say anything, "you make her happy...I see it in her eyes, I hear it in her voice...and, God this whole not being selfish thing is new to me, okay...but you should be with her"

"Thank you Sam but...Alexis, she made it clear it was over"

"_I can't be with you...just...Jason, go...if you care at all about me; you will leave and not look back"_ her last words played with his mind.

The dark haired women shook her head, "then fight for her Jason"

Walking out the door; the words toyed with his brain.

Alexis waited at the launch, the night air chilling her. Wyndamere was all lit up and across the bay it looked like a fairy tale castle.

"Mom" she heard from behind.

Sam stood her hair curled in her black dress, "I hoped I would see you"

"Sam, I am so so-"

"Don't...don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong, okay? I am the one who should be sorry...sometimes I forget that the world doesn't exactly revolve around me...you're happy with Jason"

She noticed the visible spark even the name brought to her mother's eyes and she continued, "so be happy"

"I, Sam, it's"

"No...please, I am not standing in your way...actually in an odd way, I am kinda happy for you two"

Tears came to her eyes, "I love you Sam" she said hugging her.

"I love you too ,mom"

The party was in full swing, and Alexis was being led around the dance floor by Jerry Jacks. The man was so full of himself but it was better than the alternative of listening to Ric yammer on about how he would rip Molly away from her the next chance he got, She watched Sam dance with Lucky Spencer; and it made her arch an eyebrow...she wondered how Luke would feel about this. Seeing all the men dressed up made her miss him. He looked amazing in a suit, and it only made her wonder what he would look like in tails. Pushing it to the back of her mind she tried to focus on the conversation Jerry was having more with himself than her. Sam's words were in her head...and it gave her hope that maybe...just maybe.

Jason walked into the coffee shop almost happy. Sure there was still the formality of convincing Alexis that everything would be okay...but Sam's words had been a great encouragement. Max stood there pacing.

"Where have you been man, I have been calling your cell phone non stop" the man told him.

His brow furrowed, "what's going on"

"Anthony Z man...he is headed over to Wyndamere...gunning for anyone attached to you or Mr. C"

A quick run through on the Rolodex of names in his brain, "Carly...Kate..Emily...Elizabeth...Alexis..." the thoughts making his blood run cold.

Through the storm he navigated through traffic finally making it to the speedboat. Gunning the engine he headed towards the dark island.

Nikolas stood in front of the crowd, "I am so sorry for this inconvenience, but it seems as if the storm has us stranded, maybe for the night. Now the lights are out but we have food, drink...and Alfred is passing out candles. So make yourself as comfortable as possible here. There are plenty of bedrooms upstairs if you need to rest. If you need anything feel free to ask"

Alexis sat on the couch and kicked off her shoes. No sooner then her butt hitting the fabric she heard a loud, "OW!"

Running, she found Carly with a bleeding hand.

"What happened"

Carly gave her the duh look, "I cut myself"

To that Alexis said dryly, "oh you don't say...I was wondering how"

"Oh...when the lights went out I dropped my glass, I went to clean it up and sliced myself"

"It doesn't look too deep...maybe you should have Emily look at it...let me go see if I can find a first aid kit"

Grudgingly Carly offered a weak smile, "thank you"

Unfortunately she wouldn't make it very far...as she headed to the foyer she let out a blood curdling scream. Instantly Jax, Jerry, Lucky, Luke and Nikolas were at her side. All she had to do was point where Ric was pinned to the wall, the sword from the suit of armor sticking from his abdomen. Sam came rushing in later and ushered a shaking Alexis back to the parlor.

"What happened?" Carly asked.

Luke commented first, "The DA just got Ric kabob'ed"

The mood in the room became a somber one; everyone sort of huddling together. Lucky, Cooper, Logan and Nikolas went off on a quest around the house while Patrick, Robin, Leyla, Emily and Liz tended to Ric in one of the adjacent rooms. Everything was quiet until the door was opened a gust of wind blowing out the candles that had kept the place dimly lit.

"Let me go" the young man exclaimed.

Logan Hayes boasted, "I found the killer...Johnny Zaccara was wandering around looking suspicious"

The darker haired boy shot a look of disgust at him, "I'm not the killer you idiot. But I know who is"

Everyone looked at him when he continued to speak, "my father is on this Island...and he is after anyone he can find connected to Sonny Corinthos"

Tensions mounted in the air as Logan shot back, "how do we know you aren't lying, using your old man as a decoy"

Suddenly Georgie Jones screamed, "Maxie...my sister...she was gone"

"Come on girl, you know your sister probably wandered off" Logan said cockily.

Her eyes narrowed at him, "say another word Hayes, and you are going to wish you didn't. Maxie was right here with me...before you two idiots burst in and blew all the candles out...someone has to go find her...please"

Luke shrugged and looked at Scotty Baldwin, "come on Baldwin, make yourself useful" he said as Scott grumbled in response but followed him.

Alexis touched Georgie's shoulder, "sweetie, it's going to be okay...Maxie is a smart, resilient girl, okay"

"Thank you Miss Davis" the young woman said her lip trembling.

Sam came with a bottle of water, "how are you holding up"

"I've been better"

"Yeah me too"

Patrick came into the room, "Alexis"

"Yeah"

"I need you to come here"

Following him out of the main room he lowered his voice, "It's Ric...he um, he isn't doing so well"

There was an instant pang of hurt. Ric had proven to be the twisted freak everyone has accused him of, but there had been some happy times...and Molly; how could she explain to her baby if Ric died.

"Okay, what does that mean exactly"

"He needs a blood transfusion"

Alexis hung her head, "okay"

Trevor overheard the conversation, "Sonny is here somewhere with Kate"

"So do something useful and find him" Alexis said turning on her heel and going back into the room.

Sitting back down on the couch she tried to rest her head for a second...until the shots started to ring out...suddenly everyone was hitting the floor. She was still crouched down when the door opened.

He stood there the gun still smoking, soaked to the bone. The mercenaries were something he hadn't expected but defending those he loved had become second nature to him, and they were easily taken care of. Bursting through the door his eyes scanned the room.

Their eyes met and she held the cry back. Seeing him there, it broke something inside of her and she couldn't help the pull that drew them both to the center of the room.

His legs were moving before he could even think and she was in his arms, his hand finding her hair and his face nuzzled into her bare shoulder. There was something about it that made him ache.

She quite literally threw herself in his arms choking back the sob that was caught somewhere between her stomach and throat. Being with him, touching him, hearing his voice...it gave her strength.

Carly had seen him first...and she was happy; if Jason was there everything would be okay. And then she watched the scene unfold. She wanted to be upset, mad, but she had suspected for months, and watching the way Jason cradled her in his arms, looked at her, touching her face...she would save being upset for later.

"Are you okay" he asked pulling back, his hands coming to her face.

Nodding with two orbs full of tears, "Ric got stabbed, Maxie is missing, Johnny Zaccara said it's his crazy father"

Jason nodded, "it is...and he is after anyone associated with Sonny...I have to find him"

"No"

"I have to"

"Why do you have to be so goddamn honorable, just stay here...with me"

"You know I can't"

A quick nod, "I know"

He smiled and Carly cleared her throat, "I agree with her, don't ever quote me on that...but if you are going to go, be safe"

Hugging his best friend close, "don't leave Car, please...I can't handle anything happening to you"

Trekking around the house; he heard the noise of a struggle. Bursting through the door he saw Maxie Jones struggling with Anthony Zaccara. His bursting in causing the perfect diversion for her to escape the man's grasp. Jason quickly pulled his gun and went after the man. Unfortunately he didn't see the knife until it had cut his face.

"Ah" he cried the distraction allowing the older man to disappear into the shadows.

"Are you okay?" Maxie asked.

"Fine, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

She trembled, "no, just scared me...you saved my life"

A quick shrug and he accompanied her back to th main room.

Alexis couldn't stop the pacing and when the door opened and Maxie Jones ran into her sister's arm she held her breath. He walked in slowly the blood fresh on his cheek.

This time she was in his arms in an instant, touching his cheek softly, "what happened?"

"Zaccara had Maxie, he cut me"

"Let's clean you up" she said taking his hand and leading him to the wet bar.

Elizabeth Webber looked at them, a pang of jealousy twisting in her stomach. Part of her had hoped that maybe Jason and her would someday...but looking on she knew they couldn't. Jason's heart already belonged to someone else.

Gently she brought the washcloth to his wound and cleaned it up, "it doesn't look deep"

"Good"

"Sonny agreed to give Ric the blood transfusion"

Jason nodded looking at her, "I have to"

"Go...go before I refuse to let you"

This time he didn't hold back; pressing his lips to hers and then touching their foreheads together, "I will be back"

"You better"

Anthony Zaccara watched the scene unfold and a sinister grin came to his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Last chapter! And major cheese factor. Hope you like, drop me a line!**

Jason ran through the house frantically searching for any sign of Anthony Zaccara. Instead he found Johnny.

"Any sign of him"

He gave a steely gaze to the younger man, "no"

"I've been up and down these halls...I know you have no reason to trust me...but my father isn't up here"

"Okay"

Suddenly they both heard shots from the ballroom and took off running.

Alexis felt the mans hands on the nape of her neck...she should have been paying more attention, but she didn't notice him until his hands were on her; the cold steel barrel pointing to her bare skin.

"Let's play a little game shall we?" he asked everyone in the ballroom.

The air was thick as everyone looked on in shocked horror; scared to make any move that could be the wrong one.

The muscles in her stomach were working overtime as she kept the breath sucked in. Closing her eyes she prayed, prayed that she would be going home to her two little girls, that she would have another day to bitch out Ric, the chance to tell Jason she loved him...she just needed more time.

"So who wants to call Jason Morgan for me...what no volunteers" he asked before pulling the gun up and firing two shots in the ceiling.

"I'm the loudest; I will" Carly said moving towards the door.

"JASON!"

Carly's voice made him skip the last half of the staircase and jump over the railing. When he reached his best friend she was near trembling.

"I'm sorry Jase"

Tearing past her he ran in, gun drawn.

"Mr. Morgan so nice of you to join us" Zaccara said his gun perched right at the back of Alexis' head.

"Put the gun down"

Jason didn't hesitate until he saw the unhinged look in the man's eyes, "now"

Slowly he lowered the gun to the floor.

Looking into her tear filled eyes made the lump form in his throat.

"Ah, just as I suspected, he loves her"

He stayed silent and the man continued his speech, "the questions my friends is how much?"

Silently she looked at him; brown eye locked to blue. She saw the sadness evident in his, silently apologizing for being powerless...and as she looked back it gave him some strength.

"What do you want Zaccara?" he asked low and guttural.

"I want to play a game...it's called What You Do For Love...would you like to play Mr. Morgan, or should I just shoot the beautiful woman now"

His blue eyes went steely, "I'll play"

Jerking Alexis to the side; Jason heard her whimper and fought the urge to make any motion.

"Here's the game...either she dies right here in your arms...or you die"

Anthony reached down and picked up Jason's gun, "put this gun to your head and shoot it...if not, her brains will be all over my good shirt"

"No" Alexis said to which Anthony yanked her neck tighter.

"Shut up bitch"

Jason picked up the gun and pointed it to his head, "don't hurt her"

The tears were flowing down her face now as she looked at him sadly, "I love you" she mouthed to him.

"I love you too"

Everyone watched the scene unfold in silent horror. But for Jason and Alexis; everyone in the room disappeared and all those things they had wanted to say months ago were written in their eyes.

In a moment the window exploded spraying glass everywhere and Jason watched as Anthony Zaccara fell; in a flash Alexis was in his arms and he was running with her in his arms. He didn't stop until they were in a dark room huddled behind a desk.

"Are you okay?" he asked pulling away to touch her face.

A slight laugh and a tangled sob came out, "better now"

Enveloping her again; his hands touched every thing he could, making sure she was real...still there.

"I love you" he said in her ear.

"I should have told you months ago"

Pulling to look at him, "I love you too"

Her head laid on his chest and they sat there in the silence for a long time...just holding on tightly.

Hearing voices finally drew them outside. Jason took her hand protectively and led her down the hallway.

Georgie Jones and Spinelli were sitting on the stairs.

"Stone Cold Sir"

"What's wrong"

The younger man hung his head and Georgie spoke the tears in her eyes, "It's Emily"

They tore across the mansion...and stopped in the entrance of the doorway. Nikolas clung to her body babbling incoherently.

Jason walked towards her and Jax spoke, "someone grabbed her during the shooting..."

Alexis tightened her grip on his hand...and he leaned down to his sister, "Em"

She leaned into his side to offer some sort of comfort while he mourned his sister.

Helicopters came hours later...after Liz had to sedate Nikolas, and Anthony Zaccara's body was found in the garden.

The mood was that of despair as the boats made their way across, and families had to be notified that their lives had been permanently altered.

Emily's funeral was on a surprisingly warm winter day. Alexis thought that it would have been how Emily wanted it...not dark and gray; something to celebrate instead of mourned. Jason told her he was leaving town that night...and as she held him tightly under the satin sheets she wondered if he would come back...but she hoped he would.

**Two weeks later...**

"I know Em...this is what you would have done; and what you would have wanted me to do" Jason said leaving the Quartermaine crypt.

Driving over he picked up Jake and wound the familiar route to the lake house. Knocking on her door; she opened...the red turtleneck and jeans inviting.

"Jason"

She was hardly able to get the words out before he was putting down the car seat and kissing her with reckless abandon.

"Wow"

He smiled, "do you have plans?"

She looked at him quizzical, "no"

"Get the girls, I want to take you somewhere"

A half an hour later they were pulling up to the Quartermaine mansion. She didn't ask just looked at him confused.

Alice answered the door, "Mr. Morgan...Miss Davis" she said trying to hide the shock.

Alexis could hear the family bickering before they went in.

"Mr. Q, you have company"

"Oh Alice send them away" Monica said.

"Actually Mom...I thought Jake should meet his family"

The older woman turned the tears fresh, "oh"

Slowly he walked over to her handing him the baby. Molly walked over to the couch and sat next to Edward.

"Hi"

He smiled, the smile that made his eyes crinkle, "hello"

Later as Jake slept in his grandmother's arms and Molly and Kristina listened to another of Grandpa Eddie's stories Jason and Alexis stood near the mantle.

His hand touched hers and she smiled, "what are you thinking?" he asked.

"That what you would do for love...amazes me every time"

The band slipped onto her finger without her really noticing and he leaned in, "how about one more time?"


End file.
